Whisked Back
by Monsoon Kisses
Summary: Edward bites Bella and as she begins her transformation, Victoria shows up and kills both Bella and Edward. What happens when Bella and Edward find themselves in Chicago...in 1918...both as humans? COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Prologue: Bella's Diary

"**Whisked Back"**

**By: lookinthestars **

**A/N: I read a "Twilight" Fan Fiction about what happens to vampires when they die.****It was an amazing idea and story. But, the writer has stopped updating (the last time she updated was 4 moths ago). I decided to incorporate her idea into my story. (Most of this story will be my idea. I'll tell you what part is hers when it's unveiled! **

**This is my first "Twilight" Fan Fiction, so please read & review!!! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot. (Also, Read above if you feel like you want to sue.)_

**Prologue: Bella's Diary**

Entry:

Four months, nine days, and 17 hours since I have been married.

Four months, nine days, and 17 hours since Edward has yet to fulfill our agreement.

Five months since we've last heard or seen Victoria.

I was married to Edward on March 3, 2006.

I was _supposed_ to be a vampire on March 3, as well.

Victoria, we hope, is dead. But deep down inside, I know that my hope is a lie.

Latest Entry:

An hour since I have been in Chicago, in the year, 1918.

**Chapter 1 coming tonight. Review…please:.. (**


	2. Seeing Red

"**Whisked Back"**

**By: lookinthestars **

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! Most of them said my story was good, but the ending was too short and I agree. My brother was bugging me to get off the computer, so I raced to finish the chapter so you could read it. Anyway, _this is a redo of the ending and I will tell you when the changes begin_! Thanks!**

**P.S. A reviewer pointed out that 30 reviews was way too much for only 2 chapters, and I agree. That was a typo, and I meant to put 13 (my lucky number). I've got 10, so here is a little gift to you!**

**P.P.S I will update this story and move on to chapter 2 tonight!**

**P.P.P.S The story I borrowed the idea from is called "Reborn". Read it, it's a great story. I have it in my 'Favorite Stories' if you want to check it out!**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot. (Also, Read above if you feel like you want to sue.)_

**Chapter One:**

"**Seeing Red"**

"No." I protested. Alice held up a bathing suit that could have passed for a tissue.

"Bella, please? Edward will love it!" Alice pressed. Still sensing my reluctance, she sighed then spoke, "Bella, you'll look amazing in this. Even if you're not a vampire. _Yet._" She whispered, her unreal eyes twinkling.

"But…" I muttered, trying to think of a reasonable argument, "I don't look as good as you and Rosalie do! Prove to me that I won't look like a rodent next to you, and I'll wear…_that._"

"Fine." Alice grunted. She shoved her pale, elegant arm into her oversized purse and dug around. She stopped, then turned to me with a dangerous smug look plastered on her face, and shoved a photo in between my eyes.

I grabbed the photo from her poised grip. My eyes quickly flashed over the picture. I smiled, and then sighed. Alice was right. I mean, who would bet against Alice?

"Ha," She replied at once, taking in my look of defeat. "Now, I'm going to ring all this up," She explained, gesturing to the pile of clothes that had accumulated during or shopping spree, "Rosalie should be out of the fitting room soon…" Alice leaned in close to me, "One she's done looking at herself. Give her another minute, and then call security."

I instantly started to combust, and giggle uncontrollably. Alice was right. Again. Rosalie had been in the fitting room for over half an hour and she had only taken an evening gown in to try own. She was obviously staring at herself.

The door of the fitting room flung open. "I heard that!" Rosalie screeched. Of course she heard it, she's a vampire with super sensitive hearing. I could tell that she was being playful and drawing attention to herself because a smile was starting to tug at her perfect lips.

Everyone in the store had turned to Rosalie to see what had caused the loud _bang!_ A few seconds later, all eyes were still glued to Rosalie. I couldn't blame anyone, Rosalie looked stunning. Her bright red dress looked breathtaking with her pale skin and golden hair. Her gold eyes were also creating a dreamlike effect to her presence.

I glanced back down to the photo I held in my hand as Alice pranced off to the cash register. The photo was of our family, the Cullens. There were eight of us and we were all standing in front of our home in Forks. I had moved in with the Cullens after marrying Edward. I still was in contact with Charlie and Renee. My parents didn't wholly approve of me marrying at 18, but had soon after realized how much Edward and I really loved each other. That had taken Renee aback. The last time she had seen Edward, it was "just a crush."

I looked at the picture again. Carlisle, with his movie-star looks and blonde hair, was standing behind Esme, a lifelike Snow White, smirking. Rosalie stood next to Emmett. Their presence was amazing and, oh, so strong. Alice had a sweet smile on her face and held hands with Jasper, a smile tugging on his lips. I quietly gasped when I saw Edward, his auburn hair dancing, his eyes, happy. His arm was wrapped around my waist and protectively holding me to him. I was last in the picture and possibly the happiest.

My long brown hair was thrown about in the picture, by the wind, and I looked almost has amazing as Rosalie, or Alice. My arms were both around Edwards's body, my head against his chest. I was hugging myself to him, as he was hugging himself to me. We looked like the happiest couple in the photo. But, then again, we all looked unbelievably happy, even Rosalie. Rosalie and I had made amends and were close, like sisters. I'd never been happier.

"Bella! Rosalie! We should change into our bathing suits here so we can just drive to the beach and swim." Alice yelled across the store. She held bags of clothes in her hands and was standing right next to the fitting rooms.

"I'm tanning." Rosalie muttered. I giggled a little. It was almost impossible for her, or any vampire to tan. But, then again, she didn't need to tan. Rosalie looked amazing with her white skin.

"Is that where we're going? The beach?" I asked. I hadn't had a clue to where we were going. Alice nodded her head ecstatically.

"The boys are already there with Esme, setting up." She explained. Rosalie and I made our way over to the fitting rooms, passing bright clothes all thrown about. They clothes had been neatly stacked before Alice had arrived.

"Alice," I hissed, trying to be quiet. I leaned my head in, next to her ear, "How are you and Rosalie….and everyone else, supposed to be at a beach? And swim?" Rosalie and Alice had to walk into the Forks Mall wearing jackets, gloves, and large brimmed hats, covering every inch of their skin, protecting it from the suns revealing power. Rosalie and Alice's seemingly diamond encrusted skin would have definitely been a spectacle. Rosalie stared at my, trying to figure out what I was asking when Alice started to smirk.

"Silly Bella, we have our own private beach! Doesn't everyone?" Alice teased.

"Of course you have your own beach" I huffed.

We all took our skimpy bikinis and each went into a fitting room. I reluctantly took of my clothes and pulled off the tags. I slipped the bathing suit and stared at myself in the mirror after adjusting it. I had to admit, I looked beautiful. Maybe a little stripper-like, but still beautiful. The blue bikini looked incredible with my albino skin. Edward had always told me that he was very partial to dark blue with my skin, so I wore it as often as I could. I put my sweater and jeans back on, over the suit and stepped out. Rosalie had changed out of her red dress and was back in her everyday clothes as well as Alice. The were huddled together in a tight bundle, and Alice was talking franticly to Rosalie. Both of there eyes were wide and filled with excitement. They flipped around facing me, when they heard me. Alice must have been dishing out something interesting for them not to hear me sooner.

"Uhh…" Alice stumbled, trying to snap back into reality, "Could you have been any….slower?" Rosalie snorted, her lips were trying to hide her huge grin, and it wasn't working. They obviously knew something I didn't.

"Well, excuse me for not having super vampire speed" I mumbled. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other in the corner of their eyes with strange looks and Rosalie whispered, just loud enough that I could hear:

"_Yet._" Rosalie started to smile again at me, while Alice giggled to herself. They both broke down, roaring with laughter, leaning over, trying to contain themselves.

"What?" I asked, frantically.

"Nothing, nothing." Rosalie muttered, glaring as Alice still smiled insanely.

"Are you two on drugs?" I teased, a little curious. They both shook their heads, staring at each other, knowingly.

We left the mall and made our way to Rosalie's red Mercedes. We definitely looked a tad conspicuous. Two, unbelievably gorgeous, women were dressed for winter, and it was the end of July.

Alice drove recklessly fast towards the Cullen's _private beach _and we reached our destination in a little under 20 minutes. I had no clue where we were though, so I had no idea how far we had driven. All I knew was that we were in the middle of nowhere and the Cullens had **a lot** of land near the ocean.

We hopped out of the car and shed our shirts and pants. The car had stopped in the middle of a brightly lit forest, the sand from the beach showing a tad in the winding roots on the ground. Rosalie and Alice were ready to run vampire speed to the beach, and were waiting for me. Human Bella. Alice whispered something to Rosalie under her breath. Rosalie shared a kind glance towards Alice, then took of running.

"Come on, Bella. I'm going to carry you to the beach." Alice explained. I nodded and cautiously slipped my oversized shirt onto my overly exposed body. Alice shook her head and laughed. I hopped into her waiting arms.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Ready."

In a second, a wind whipped around me as Alice ran gracefully. The trees were a green blur as Alice made her way closer to the beach. She soon stopped and set me on the ground.

"It's just through those trees" Alice said, pointing to a group of evergreens. Alice then raced through the leaves and became a blur. I walked after her and pushed the trees apart. There, in front of me, was probably the most inviting thing I'd ever seen. Besides the clear, blue ocean and endless white sand, was Edward, waiting for _me_. He smiled his special crooked smiled and gestured for me to sit next to him. I smiled back at him and sprinted to him. The sand between my toes felt so good. When I reached him, he took me into his arms.

"Hello," He greeted me, pressing his lips to mine. I reached my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He seemed to be more flexible when it came to our physical relationship, now that we were married. He was usually okay when I pushed it farther. But he hadn't changed me yet so we never…had a _real_ honeymoon. He was afraid of hurting me. My heart sped up and he heard that. Edward smiled in our kiss, then pulled back. I stared into his gold eyes.

"Hi," I said, snuggling closer into his chest, "Where is everyone?" I said after looking around and realizing we were alone.

"Oh. We all have our own private stretch of the beach today." He explained, grinning, "Everyone wanted to be alone, with their_….spouse_. The house is closest to Carlisle and Esme's beach." I snorted. Edward laughed at my reaction.

"When did you get this? We've never been here before. It's beautiful."

Edward ruffled my hair, "Carlisle purchased it the same week as our wedding," He and I both smiled remembering our day, "He thought we might like to use it for our honeymoon, but it had to be remodeled."

"So you took us to Australia," I teased, "You're losing your touch Edward." He chuckled and then we were both quiet, content with being in each others arms. I stared at my wedding ring.

"Edward?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Mhmm?" He muttered, busy tracing my lips.

"Why…Why haven't you….changed…me? You said….after we were married."

He froze.

"I'm pretty sure we're married, considering I still have nightmares about Alice dressing me up and putting on a ton of make up on me." I mumbled, trying to lighten my out-of-the-blue remark.

"Bella…" Edward thoughtfully spoke, while touching my hair, "I have…decided to change you…tonight." Edward winced as he said 'tonight'.

I sat up quickly, my face shining with hope. "Really?"

"Yes." Edward sighed.

"Thank you, Edward! Thank you!" I shouted, starting to cry. I hugged him tightly, then looked up into his topaz eyes, "I love you." Edward smiled, but his angelic face was still pained.

"I love you, too, Bella." Edward said into my hair. He lifted his head, "But first, we have to have some fun!" Edward announced, trying to mask his pain.

"Duh!" I snorted, trying to sound like a valley girl. Edward picked me up and stood. He put me on my feet and leaned his glorious face close to mine.

"And even before that, you have to take this off." He whispered into my ear, tugging on the sleeve of my cover-up. I winced, then slowly pulled off the oversized shirt and dropped it to the sand. Edward stared at my body a little too long. So, I playfully slapped him in the arm. He probably didn't feel a thing.

"Edward!"

"Sorry," He said sheepishly, holding me close to his chest, which I then noticed, was covered.

"If I have to wear…this" I exclaimed, pointing to the blue suit, " Then you have to take off your shirt!" I blushed scarlet. That definitely came out wrong. Not wrong, because it's what I wanted, but I would have phrased it differently…

He laughed, "Will you come swimming with me then?" Even if I said no, he would surely drag me along.

"Sure"

"Okay, then." Edward grinned, then shed his shirt exposing his perfectly sculpted chest. I continued to ogle at him until he grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the ocean.

"Now we're even." He said while roaring with laughter. We dove into the ocean holding hands and spent the afternoon enjoying one and others company. When the sun started to set we made our way to the house.

I changed into dry clothes and walked downstairs. The house was a modern beach house and didn't have as much charm as our house in Forks did, but it was big and beautiful nonetheless. I managed to get down the stairs without falling, but was surprised when I reached the bottom and saw everyone waiting for me. Edward looked sick.

"Bella…" Carlisle spoke to me. I turned to look at him, "Are you ready for Edward to cha-"

"Yes!" I yelped, cutting him off.

"Okay." Carlisle said. He turned to Edward, then everyone else. "Everyone else, you might want to leave." Alice smiled encouragingly at me then everyone left the room. Carlisle motioned for Edward to come closer to me. He obeyed, unwillingly. Edward took my hand.

"Bella, Edward is going to bite you now. It will hurt horribly, but you just have to stay relaxed. I'll make sure everything is okay with the transformation, and then I'll leave Edward alone with you." Carlisle explained thoroughly.

I shivered, but Edward held my hand tighter. Everything would be okay with Edward there.

"Okay. Edward?" Carlisle asked.

Edward leaned over my body and pressed his lips to mine one last time and then whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I said. And then he leaned down, pressed his lips to my neck, then bit me.

Pain surged through my body, much like the fire that had been only on my hand but now it was at my feet, working upwards. I screamed in pain.

"Edward! Stop the fire! Edward!" I yelled. Edward who had taken a step back, raced toward me, but Carlisle pinned him down.

"Edward! Don't! You can't suck the venom out! You put to much venom in. It's too late." Carlisle restrained him. Edward roared.

The pain was up to my head now and numbing me entire body. Carlisle was finished checking the transformation. Through what I could hear, everything was going fine. Carlisle left the room leaving me with Edward. Edward held my hand and tried to soothe me.

"Shhh. Bella. It's okay. It'll be over soon. Soon." Edward whispered. My hearing was already becoming more attuned. Edward climbed next to me onto the bed in Edwards room that they had moved me to. Edward had gotten a bed for me after I moved in. The last thing I felt was Edwards cool hand against my neck, soothing the biggest pain.

**REDO:**

The three days went by slowly, with me in a haze like sort of trance. I could feel that Edward never left my side, through all the pain. Occasionally, he'd whisper words of encouragement and soothing very quietly, away from my head because he was well aware that my hearing was strongly sensitive. If Edward had whispered casually, I would have heard it has an airplane taking off right next to me. He rubbed my back, and kissed my hair whenever I whimpered or thrashed about in pain. I was forever grateful to him.

I was somewhat aware of how long I had been in my transformation. I was almost positive that it had been three days since Edward bit me. I tried asking Edward how much longer the pain would go on for, but my mouth wasn't working. The burning deep down in my throat was too much to handle.

Sometimes, Alice would visit me, sitting by my bed, muttering to Edward. Edward would simply keep his arm wrapped around me and try to talk without hurting my ears. Rosalie and Emmett sometimes came in to Edward's room, too. My blurred vision told me that they'd always looked sympathetic toward me and Edward. Sometimes they'd chat with him. Carlisle came in every so often, to check on my progress with Esme. She'd push back my changing hair and cool my forehead with a damp washcloth.

Jasper never came to visit me, though, because Edward had whispered to me that the scent of my blood was much stronger and I figured Jasper couldn't handle that yet. That was also probably why Edward had never kissed me during my transformation.

All the sudden, I shattering pain swept through my body, reaching my heart. It felt so much worse then the pain that I had been through the last few days.

"Edward," I gasped, "Heart…help!" And it was true; the ripping pain meant that my heart was just about to stop. Edward jumped up and yelled,

"Carlisle! Bella's heart! It's stopping." He paced frantically around the room, vampire speed. Edward then seemed to remember I was just about to die. _Uh…Hello? _I'd get him back for that.

Edward sprinted across the room and took my face between his marble hands.

"Bella, just stay calm. Carlisle should be here so-" Edward soothed, cut off by Carlisle jumping into the room.

"Edward! Check her forehead. I'll make sure everything is going good and-" Carlisle shot off. Edward slipped his hand onto my head. It still felt like ice, and I wondered if that meant something was going wrong.

"She's burning up. Is that bad?" I could hear the worry wrapped in his voice.

"No, that just means tha-" Carlisle explained.

Then, my heart stopped.

Both vampires turned to look at my, as soon as they heard my heart stop. The pain suddenly disappeared and I sat up straight. Edward gasped, then grinned.

"Bella? How do you feel, do you feel thirsty? Sick? Pained?" Carlisle asked. Just as Edward reached out to me, Carlisle stopped him, "Hold on, Edward. I've got to make sure nothing is wrong with her first. Then you can have her."

Edward smiled sheepishly at Carlisle, and then gave me a strange look. He looked…evil, like he was about to do something really bad. I giggled.

"Bella," Carlisle looked at me again, "Do you feel thirsty?" Edward looked depressed. I could only imagine what he was thinking: _What if Bella ruins this for us? What if she breaks the treaty with the wolves? What if she will up like Jasper, and not adjust to this life soon?_

"Uhh….what exactly is thirsty? I know for blood, but what does thirst feel like?" I wondered. I didn't feel like I was hungry like I would have for not eating for three days. I didn't feel any type of hunger at all.

"It almost feels like if you were dehydrated as a human, but with a burning at the back of your throat." Edward added, jumping in eagerly.

I put my hand to my throat, expecting the thirst to break out, but I still felt nothing. Then, I realized Edward hadn't touched me as a vampire yet. Did he still love me?

"I don't feel anything," I admitted, scared something was wrong with me.

"Hmm…I'll go get the blood." Carlisle murmured. I could hear him even if he whispered, no that I has super vampire hearing. I smiled. Carlisle looked at Edward, obviously telling him something in his mind. Edward frowned, and then nodded. I looked at him suspiciously as Carlisle ran out the door.

"What?" I asked. He smiled then folded his arms around his chest.

"You still smell wonderful, Bella. Your scent may even be a tad stronger." He said, making small talk. I fought the urge to run to him.

"That's great," I teased, "But what did Carlisle tell you?" I asked, anxiously.

"He told me not to touch you yet, because he's taking out some blood that we drink if there isn't much game around." He smiled, "He thought that if I touched you, you might get lost in your senses and lose control from the smell of the blood."

I looked, away embarrassed. If I could have blushed, I would have right there. Then, Carlisle came running back into the room, noting that Edward was still not close to me. I walked up to me and spoke:

"This holds pigs blood," He said, shaking one of the two metal, sealed, containers he was holding, then shook the other, "This is humans blood," I gasped. "Don't worry. I get it from the blood bank at the hospital, not from…" He trailed off. I nodded. I could handle this, I could handle this….

Carlisle handed the metal containers to Edward, then wrapped his arms around my stomach. **(AN: Just read ahead, you'll get it.) **

"I have to restrain you from getting to the blood. Edward, open the pigs blood. One, Two, Three, Now!" Carlisle counted off. Edward then quickly slipped open the first metal containers lid. His eyes turned a little darker. Pure animals blood must be harder to resist when they're out in the open. Carlisle's arms had tightened around me. Everyone, including myself, was expecting me to struggle….

Nothing.

I didn't smell anything, or fight the urge of the blood because there was none.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked in wonder.

"I…I…don't smell anything." Carlisle motioned for Edward to came closer. Edward stepped forward, gazing at me with curious eyes.

"Still nothing." I thought out loud. Edward seemed to believe me, because he came forward and shoved the container up near my nose.

"Umm…." I said. Carlisle stepped back from my and told Edward something in his mind. Edward put the lid back over the container and moved onto the humans' blood. He picked up the container.

"Open it." Carlisle instructed while holding me back. Edward slipped off the lid and winced. Edward watched me closely, then moved forward.

"I smell something…" I mumbled. I could smell something very distant, but it was coming to me. Something tugged at my memory. "Eeyuck! It smells like rust…and salt!" I said stepping back. Carlisle let go of me and then moved in front of me.

"Not appetizing?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head.

"Does rust and salt sound appetizing to you?" I stated. Edward roared with laughter.

"I think we found your power. You don't like the smell of blood." Carlisle announced, eyes wide.

"But…how will I eat?" I asked.

"You'll never be thirsty. Ever." Carlisle explained.

"Bella! That's amazing!" Edward grinned, "Ha! You told me that blood smelt like salt and rust to you when I had to save you form being blood-typed."

"So she must not have like the smell of blood when she was human…I guess this makes some sense…I have to go tell everyone!" Carlisle raced down the stair and out the front door.

"They're all at the mall, buying you gifts. Alice's idea." Edward told me. I laughed a fake laugh.

"Of course." I thought of something, "So…can you touch me now?" I asked Edward.

"I guess…" He leaned closer to me, his lips descending toward mine. Then both our heads shot up. I smelled something foul, worse then skunk. Like rotten eggs or…

"Victoria…." Edward growled. All the sudden, his eyes started to get bigger, and his lip quivered. "She wants to kill you."

"But I'm a vampire! She can't kill me!" I protested.

"Bella….there's only one way you can kill a vampire…" His thought trailed off.

_You have to rip the vampire to shreds, then burn it._

"No!" I screamed.

Edward glanced out the window. "Bella, she's here. I'll protect you don't worry. I'll protect-"

All the sudden, a menacing growl filled the room. A blur of red and white entered the room and stopped in the center.

"Look!" Victoria growled, "Bella's a vampire too. How sweet. Guess I'll just have to hurt Edward first, then he can watch!" Edward roared with pain. Victoria hadn't touched him, but he was pained for me.

I stood there, not knowing how to protect myself or Edward, as he crouched into the fighting position,

"Just stay back, Bella. You can't help yet. I'll be fine." His words stung. I thought that I became a vampire so I could save him as well as him saving me, along with other reasons. Nonetheless, I backed up.

Then, Victoria, flung herself at Edward, landing on is hunched back. He roared with physical pain as Victoria started ripping at his unbreakable, marble skin. I yelped, and started to think of how to help. I couldn't. I was so disappointed in myself. I hated myself.

Edward and Victoria fought around the room, with me standing against a wall, a coward. I had thought about running, but I would never beat Victoria. She was ripping Edward up, for god's sake.

"Stop it!" I screamed, my last wave of hope diminishing, "Just stop!"

"Fine." Victoria dropped Edwards, bloody, ripped up body to the ground.

"Edward!" I screamed, "No!" Victoria shoved her hand with piercing red nails up to my mouth as I looked at Edward with horror.

"Bella…." Edward moaned, the life draining from him.

Then I felt a searing pain on my face as Victoria scratched me. I stumbled backwards onto the bed. I numbed out as she ripped my body apart.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, his swollen eyes opening and closing. "No….Bella." He started to dry sob, as well as I did. Victoria backed off me, her work obviously done. She chuckled.

"Finally." And with that, she took a match box out of her pocket and lit one. She tossed it to me. I instantly was engulfed in flames, and the last thing I saw was Victoria chucking a lit match at Edward, his face stricken with sorrow as he stared at me, oblivious to the fact that he was also dieing.

"Bella."

"Edward"

Then, we died.

**I hope this was better then the original ending! Leave your opinions! **

**P.S. In case your wondering, vampires have blood in them. The blood is of the last animal (or human) they fed off of.**

_**(I don't know about Bella in this story though…..)**_


	3. Seeing Green

"**Whisked Back"**

**By: lookinthestars **

**Warning: Chapter 2 gets a little smutty & fluffy.**

**A/N: Hola Amigas! Thank you for all the _13(yay!) _ reviews…not one was bad!**

**I hope everyone had a chance to read the revised ending of Chapter One 'Seeing Red'! It explains a lot more and really helps with the story.**

**I have decided to name my chapter after a color that represents something in the chapter. Leave a review telling me why I named the chapter the color I did. I will count up the amount of colors you got right, and post the winner when this story is done.**

**Finally, everyone check my profile for updates or links for 'Whisked Back'!**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot. (Also, Read above if you feel like you want to sue.)_

_Guess what? The chapter has come up where I use the 'Reborn' idea!_

_Chapter 2! Don't Sue!_

**Chapter Two:**

"**Seeing Green"**

"Uggh…." I moaned as a stretched my legs. I lay on a uncomfortable bed. My arms and legs were stiff and there was a slight pain on my neck. "Oh!" Yesterday's events caught up to me and a shot up out of the bed. I looked around and found myself in a bedroom. The funny thing was that this was not my bedroom, nor Edward's. I had absolutely no idea where…or _what,_ I was.

Yesterday I had been a vampire, and today….Wait! Victoria had…killed me? That couldn't be right. Was it a dream? Was I dead and had gone to heaven? Or maybe this was hell. It wasn't hot though, it was uncomfortably cold. I shivered. This made no sense.

The room I was in had no hints of modern technology. The heater obviously didn't work and there were no lights or phones or TV's. The room was lit by three candles and I could barely see.

Maybe I was human. Vampires could see somewhat well in the dark. Then it hit me. I could check if I was a vampire. My hand flew up to my chest. I gasped. The steady beat of my heart pulsed against my hand. _Bam! Bam! Bam! _

I was definitely human.

The only question was; _Where was I?_ I glanced down and laughed nervously. I had on a light dress that looked out of date. It went down to just above my ankles and was very covering. There was, though, a deep, plunging neck line.

I checked around the room to see if there was anything else of 'mine'. There wasn't, so I walked out of the room. I walked out into a bustling medium sized room with a cheap chandelier that was fake. I realized I was in a hotel of some sort. _Where?_

People stared at me as they were walking by, heading in or out of the hotel. From the looks of it, the hotel was a middle-class hotel, well, for the past. I must have looked out of place with my out of date dress. But, they were also dressed for some kind of costume party or something. Why was everybody staring at me? I noticed a mirror at one end of the hotel. I quickly walked to the other end, trying not to draw attention to myself.

I looked into hazy mirror and gasped. I looked back at a beautiful girl, whose brown hair was perfectly curled and put back into a half-up, half-down style that showed of her heart face. She had just a touch of blush creeping onto her pale, pale skin. Her eyes created quite a contrast from her light skin and dress.

That girl couldn't be me. I had just woken up from a cruddy old mattress, sleeping for who knows how long. The Bella I used to know would wake up with dark under eye circles and hair in a pile on top of her aching head. Yet, that girl was me in the mirror. The people staring were ogling at _me_. Weird. People usually ogle at the Cullens. Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Edwar-

Edward! Where was he? He _died_ as well as me, in the same room as me. He should be here too. Right? I raced out of the hotel. I noted its name; "The Royale Inn". Wow. Original.

I had run out to a crowded city with people almost knocking me over. I was used to cities, though. I grew up in Phoenix….I could handle this.

Then I realized, then and there, that this strange day had just gotten a lot worse. I glanced around and saw more, no all the people dressed in old clothes. The buildings looked like ones you'd see in black and white pictures. Some old fashioned cars rolled slowly over the cobble street. Some horse-drawn carriages were also on the road. I realized I was a beautiful girl, alone in a big city. I should have been afraid, but I decided to try and dazzle someone.

I saw a 20 year old looking man, alone, and took a step in front of him. He banged into me and I fell to the ground. Perfect.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry Miss!" The man apologized. I smiled sweetly at him as he lifted me off the ground by my hand. I looked stunned.

"It was my fault." I replied, trying to mimic the mans perfect flow of words, "I was lost in my own little world" I added a sweet, feminine laugh. He looked a little nervous, shy. The way I probably looked when Edward talked to me, sometimes. "Could you help me?" I asked.

"Of course." The man shook his head a little, side to side, trying to clear it. It was actually working.

"I actually got a little bit lost," I glanced around, "Seeing as you looked like you knew where you were going…." I paused not knowing were to take this, "What city am I in?" Whoops.

He looked confused, "Chicago." I felt my jaw drop. Chicago? That's where Edward lived when he was a human!

I giggled, "And what year?" I added in a teasing voice. I hoped I could get the man to think I was just joking around, or flirting with him.

"1918." He said, looking a little scared. I quickly recovered from my shock. 1918. The year Edward was turned into a vampire.

I laughed some more, "I'm kidding," I reassured him. If only he knew the truth, "Now, being serious, do you know where a lot of families live round this city?" I asked, my eyelashes fluttering.

"Yes. Most families." He smiled back at me. He had obviously taken my earlier questions as a joke.

"Wonderful. Do you know where Edward Masen lives?" I said, a little to anxiously.

"The Masen family? Of course! He is a very successful lawyer. They are very wealthy!" He said, enthusiastic. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I realized he must have been talking about Edward's father. "Do they have a son named Edward?"

"Yes. Edward Anthony." He grumbled. I held back a smile. He was jealous.

"Can you show me where they live?" I asked. Please say yes, please.

"Most definitely. It's not a long walk from here. Follow me." I followed him away from the hotel and into the city of Chicago. The man introduced himself as William Brer. William babbled on about the city and how well he knew the Masens. From what I could tell, he was trying to impress me.

Soon we stopped in front of a huge brick house, just on the outskirts of the city. I turned to William.

"Thank you very much. Maybe I shall see you soon?" I grinned.

"Perhaps." He looked worried for a second, "I never got your name…"

I lied, "Jessica…." I stopped. No need to lie more then you have to.

"Goodbye Jessica." He turned and walked away. _Few!_, he reminded me of Mike Newton.

I made my way up the brick bath and knocked on the enormous door. A timid maid opened the door.

"Hello?" The looked bored and tired.

"Hi. I'm here to see Edward? He's expecting me." I smiled.

"Edward Senior isn't in I'm afraid." She paused, "Neither is Mrs. Elizabeth Masen,"

"No. I'm here to see his son." I snapped, a bit too pushy. I gave her a reassuring look. I didn't want her to think I was robbing them.

"Well, come in then." The maid answered. She held the door open for me. I stepped in. The house was beautiful, full of magnificent charm. It was almost as amazing as the Cullens house…

"Shall I go get Edward?" The maid asked, getting in my face. I shook my head.

"Uhh…I should probably go and see him myself," I stated. I hope she would believe me….

"I guess that would be alright. Edward is upstairs in his room, the third door on the right.

"Thank you," I added, graciously. I pushed my way up stairs as the maid disappeared into another room downstairs. I walked down the hall slowly. I could hear sounds of a piano being played. They sounded familiar. I turned my head to the side to try and catch the tune. I remembered.

It was my lullaby!

I started to run down the hall, and stopped at the third door on the right, like the maid had said. The piano rang out majestic sounds that Edward wrote for me.

"Edward….?" I whispered, sticking my nose in the crack of the door.

"What Beatrice?" He answered, annoyed. He still played my lullaby. Beatrice? Must be the maid….

"Edward!" I hissed. He looked up, confused. He tried sniffing the air. I was probably not used to… "Edward!" He stood up. His head darting toward my direction. The music stopped. He gracefully walked up to the door, still not able to see me. Or smell me.

He was human too.

His hair was still a gorgeous bronze color and his face looked the same. He wasn't as pale, but was tanner then me. His abs weren't as distinct, but I could still see them through his old fashioned shirt. I looked up, not knowing what to expect.

He had startlingly green eyes, not the topaz I had grown to love. But, the green eyes were just as strange and gorgeous.

"Who…." He started. I flung the door open, catching him in a look of surprise.

"Bella!" He yelled with glee. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. I started to cry. I tightened my arms around his neck, and then realized this was the first time I had touched him, or vice versa, when we were both the same…species. We were both humans.

"Bella…." I could hear him crying too. His arms held me tight, and he ran his hands down my hair. "I missed you so much…" I looked up at him and his lips came crashing down on mine. There were no restraints this time when he kissed me. He didn't have to be afraid of hurting me. I let the kiss stop.

"I love you Edward," I cried into his shoulder blade.

"You have no idea…." Edward stated, staring into my eyes. I smiled as he hugged me even tighter. I pressed my ear against his chest and sighed. I distinct heartbeat filled my head. I kissed his chest. I could hear his heart speed up rapidly. Ha, I could dazzle him now.

"Edward," I murmured. I pushed my head against his neck. His body was crushing against every line of mine.

"Mhmm?" He shook his head. He was obviously in a daze. "Yes?" He corrected.

"Where…why…." I couldn't form words to answer my questions.

"We're in Chicago, 1918. The year I died." He paused, waiting for my reaction. I just held him tighter, "I guess something strange happened when we were killed by Victoria. We were sent back here, to where I died. Maybe since you broke all the rules…"

"Me?"

"You don't like blood." He stated a matter of fact-ly.

"Right, go on…." I urged. He smiled.

"Since you broke all the vampire rules, or at least the biggest one, and you were immune to any vampire mind power that was thrust you. My power, Aro's, Jane's…" He trailed off. "You might have had even more powers that we didn't get to see."

"But, everyone else only has one power!"

"You're special."

"Of course I am" I said, sarcastically. He chuckled. "Wait, Carlisle is alive…and he's here. He can get us back to the present time, right?"

Edward sighed. I could tell he had thought a lot about this. "Carlisle is alive and here…it's just…I don't think he'll remember us." I gasped.

"What?"

"He knows us in the future, Bella. Not now."

"Oh." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Let me go do something." Edward said, a little nervously. I nodded. He disappeared out the door. I heard him walking down the stairs. I missed him already. I could then hear the faint murmuring of Edward's velvet voice. I was glad that that hadn't changed.

"Yes," Edward finished, "Thank you Beatrice." I could barely hear that, but the final product was clear. Edward and I were alone in the house, to my knowledge.

He pounded up the stairs, running fast. He burst through the door and took a deep breath.

"I'm slow." He confessed, awestruck himself. I giggled. One hundred years of running like a vampire would do that to you. He reached out to me and I graciously bounded across the room, into his arms. I walked us over to his bed and sat us both down.

"What was that all about?" I asked, gazing up at his beauty. He stared down at me, and seemed to be doing the same thing.

"I wanted us to have some quiet. With Beatrice around, you never know when she'll pop up." He chuckled, twisting his free hand in my hair.

"I see…" I paused, "Where are your parents? Beatrice said they weren't here."

"Father is away in New York on some job excursion. He's a-"

"Lawyer." I finished for him. He stared at me, confused.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I woke up from…who knows what, and tricked this guy named William Brer to bring me here. He explained everything to me. _Everything._"

William's voice still babbled in my head. It was giving me a headache.

"Tricked?" He asked, teasingly. He was going to make me say it.

"I….flirted with him. A lot." I stopped, giggling, "He seemed to think we had some sort of connection. He wanted to see me again." Edward frowned.

"William Brer…I hate that guy." I expected him to growl, but remembered he couldn't. Edward seemed surprised at the fact he couldn't growl, then remembered as I had just done.

"Do you hate him because he was trying to hook up with your wife, or do you know him already?" I asked, curious. I twisted my engagement ring on my finger. A slow smile crept up on Edward's glowing face.

"I hated him already, he was such a player. But, now," He said, putting his arms around my waist, his face inches from mine. "I want to kill him."

"Good thing you don't have vampire strength anymore!" I laughed. He grinned, keeping his arms around me.

"Hey, just because I'm human, doesn't mean I can't kill him."

"Right." I sighed, "You're human…."

"Really?" He said teasing me, "That explains why I don't want to eat you anymore…" He kept his voice teasing and light.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"With my father. She likes to accompany him on his business trips," He saw my questioning face, "They get back next week, at the least."

"Beatrice….?"

"Won't come back 'till I call for her. Her house is across the street." Edward answered for me. I tried to glance out the window, my curious side taking over. But, the blinds were closed tightly, the sunlight shining somewhat through them.

"Bella…." Edward longed, keeping his eyes on my lips. I answered his thoughts and pulled him even closer to me, lunging at his slips. He responded instantly, our lips moving with each others. Edward pulled my down, forcing me to lie down on the big bed. He rolled himself on top of me, his lips never disappearing from mine.

Edward's one hand, that was preventing his entire body weight from my body, moved to my face and caressed my cheek bones. My hands moved onto his head, and twisted themselves into Edward's bronze hair.

We let our love for one another take over and for the first time, Edward and I proved our love for each other, by making it together.

**Read and Review, and I will reward you with another chapter…tonight! **


	4. Seeing Pink

"**Whisked Back"**

**By: lookinthestars **

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for the 27 smiles insanely reviews! That is a ridiculously large number for a story with 2 chapters! I guess you must really like this story! Or, you could be lying to me….**

**Enjoy this next step in "Whisked Back'! R & R if you want me to smile again!**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot._

**Chapter Three:**

"**Seeing Pink"**

I lay in bed with Edward after our earlier closeness. We had done it. And _it_, was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. Partly, because _it_ was _it, _but mostly, because I was able to spend 6 hours and counting next to my one, true, love, without him fighting the urge to bite me. Soulmates. That's what we were.

Edward and I were as close as the earth would allow us, my head on his bare chest, his arms around my stomach. He occasionally leaned down to kiss my hair, which was now shaken out freely. We listened to each others heart beat as the night continued on. Neither of us was ready to leave this heaven, and drift into darkness, no matter how tired we were.

Edward then shifted under my body. I turned to face him. "What?" His godlike features were still distinct, even if he wasn't a vampire.

"I was just….thinking." He sighed.

I rolled around, my bare stomach now touching his bare chest. I blushed. "About what?"

"You." I rolled my eyes. Of course he was. I was his wife, and I was lying on him, naked, after our first time. What else could he be thinking about? Dragonflies?

"Edward?" I said after a few more minutes of silence.

"Hmmm?" He was struggling to find coherent words. He was busy staring at me. I playfully slapped him. "I mean….What Ma'am?" He made a point of becoming a stiff soldier, his hand that was playing with my hair flung up to his forehead. He saluted me, then glanced at me with questioning eyes.

"Shut up," I teased. Then an awkward silence took over the room. "How will we….you know…get back? To the future, present…."

"Bella," He said, taking my hand in his. "I really don't know."

I was worried about this answer. "Oh. Okay."

"I mean, I don't think Carlisle will change us. He knows I have you, and you have me. Who knows that he'll even believe us?" He shut his eyes tightly. "Bella, I remember the date I got sick with the Spanish Influenza." My eyes opened, wide with worry. I reached my hand up to touch his face. He relaxed when I caressed his cheek, his eyes still closed.

"When?" I asked, in a hushed tone. He opened his green eyes and looked at me, in pain.

"Tomorrow." He breathed out. I jumped.

"What did you say?" I hissed, my words coming out stronger than I'd hoped.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't even think of you before we…. I'm so sorry, Bella," His eyes scanned my face.

"For what?" My tone was higher, squeakier. I was frightened.

"I could have it already. My symptoms won't show until tomorrow, but I could have it already and I might have passed it to…." He ranted, turning frantic, his words all jumbled.

"Me." I finished for him. He nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." His green eyes were filled with disappointment. In himself.

"Edward," I smoothed his face with the back of my hand, "I love you so much, and if Carlisle won't change us before we….die," I paused, Edward's face turned to pure fear. "If he won't change us before we die, we'll die together."

"NO!" Edward yelled, not quite to the point of roaring. "Bella, no! I'm supposed to be here and protect you! I can't just let you die! It's my fault you're probably sick! It'll be my fault! All mine! I'm…" Edward gasped for air and pulled himself closer to me. I hugged him back, and then felt cool tears running down my head. I pulled my eyes up, and saw Edward sobbing, quietly, drenching himself.

"Edward," I rubbed the tears that were brimming over his eyes. He looked away from me, obviously disgusted with himself. I reached out to his face and turned his head toward me. He grimaced and looked down. I'd never seen him so torn up.

"Bella, I love you to much to lose you. Can't you see that? I have no excuse for my selfishness. We shouldn't have had sex. I put you in too much danger." I gasped. He was regretting last night, or I should say, this morning?

"You are sorry for what we did?" I let the tears come freely. He looked up, shocked.

"Bella, no! I love you, and I'm glad we could finally….But now that it has led to your death," He grimaced, "I hate myself."

"Edward, who knows I even have the influenza?" I spoke up, hopefully, But we both knew that I had it, and that he had it, deep inside.

"Stop. Let's stop. We'll wait for tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to be with you. No worries." Edward suggested. I yawned.

"Okay." I relocated myself on top of Edward's glorious chest. He pressed his face into my hair, and wrapped his arms around my waist. Edward reached down and grabbed the bed cover that had been pushed to the end of the bed, and pulled over us. We sighed at the same time, our bodies warming each others.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

And with that, our minds drifted off into unconsciousness.

I woke with a start. My head ached, and my entire body was heated to an extreme. _Damn._ I realized then, that I had the influenza. The pain I felt was indescribable. My cheeks burned above a blushing level, and my bones were all sore. I couldn't move.

"Edward?" I realized my breathing was shallow. I tried to take in more air, but only succeeded in causing pain to my lungs.

"Bella?" Edward moaned, his normally velvet voice was rough.

"I'm sick." I stated the obvious. I opened my eyes, the blurring decreasing. I could see Edward, lying next to me, his arm pressed around my body, protectively. We were both unnaturally sweaty. I looked up into his face and saw his cheeks were flushed a deep pink. His eyes were trying to open, and once he saw my state, he jumped up, staggering. He and I were still naked.

"We need to go to the," He hacked, "Hospital." Edward raced around his room, grabbing clothes as he went. He pulled on some boxers, more bloomers then boxers, and shoved his legs into a pair of loose, black pants. I sat up, reached for a light gray sweater and a 1900's jacket, and then tossed them to him. He put them on, then helped me out of the bed, staring at my nakedness to long. I smiled, but it hurt.

"Put on the dress you were wearing yesterday." Edward instructed. Obediently, I pulled on the nightmare I had worn yesterday and fixed my hair into a messy bun.

Edward grabbed my hand and lead out of his house. It was raining and freezing outside. We walked a bit, hurrying if our bodies let us. Edward still held my hand as he dragged me through the streets. He seemed much stronger then I was. The rain soaked through my dress and hair, and I was glad at that moment, that I had been wearing undergarments. I would have gotten a lot more stares then I was already getting if I wasn't. My dress was turning see through.

"Edward! Slow do-" I wheezed and panted for my lungs to fill. Edward turned to look at me, his eyes filled with worry. He let go of my hand.

"I'll carry you. We have to go faster." He explained sharply. I nodded and he picked me up. Edward staggered under my wait a little, but moved on.

"Edward?" He looked down at me. "Was it raining the last time you were…in 1918?" I wondered. If it was raining, then everything must've happened the same as in the 1918 Edward had been turned. But that means….

"Yes." Edward muttered, focused on getting us to the hospital. I coughed into his chest. I felt Edward's hot hand, rubbing my back.

"Then, shouldn't your mot--, I mean, Carlisle told me your mother was in the hospital with you, when…I mean, last time…" The influenza was making it hard for me to think clearly. Or speak, for that matter.

"My mother was with me last time. She came home, with the influenza already, you know, last 1918. But, last time I was in Chicago in 1918," He gasped for air. I held tightly to his body, smoothing his chest. He continued to walk. "I hadn't asked the Beatrice, our maid, to leave. Beatrice then, finding out I was sick, somehow notified my mother. She came home, my father had died from the influenza in New York, and we were both transported to the hospital together, where we…died."

I gasped, and held onto him tighter. "So that means…." I trailed off.

"She's already dead." Edward said, speaking the truth. I kissed him and he continued to take us to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I murmured into his heated chest. He nodded, then turned a corner. I looked up and could see a large building that read "Chicago Hospital".

"Thank God" Edward muttered under his breath. He ran the rest of the way, human pace, mind you, and got us inside. We were both drenching wet and probably turning different shades of pink and yellow from the heat in our body.

"We need to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen!" Edward shouted at the bored receptionist. She turned to face us; her hair was a deep gray.

"Dr. Cullen only works night shifts. And it's," She turned a clock to our direction. "6:30 in the morning." I glared at her. Couldn't she see we were dying?

"We have the influenza, and we need to see Dr. Cullen. Now." Edward stepped in, his voice urgent.

"Oh boy? Another Influenza. Do both of you have it?" The old receptionist asked. _No, you smart-aleck. Only he has it. I have the power to turn different colors and gag uncontrollably. It's one of my hobbies._

"Yes Ma'am. We both have it." Edward answered, gently. 'Always a gentlemen' Esme had once told me.

"Sit down over there." The old woman said, pointing to a group of empty chairs. _Heartless Hag. _I was glad Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the chairs. Edward sat and I bounced into the chair next to him. I whispered to him, trying to lighten the mood.

"What's she thinking?" He smiled, and it was obvious we were both in much pain. I smiled back at him, hoping that my smile could help him.

"She's thinking that she needs to convince herself that I'm too young for her, and that she hopes you're my sister." I giggled. Ouch.

"She has a strange way of showing her love for you." I said, still whispering.

"Definitely." Edward chuckled. "She's thinking of our would-be first date."

"Really?" I casually turned around, first looking at a health chart, then at the receptionist. She glared back at me, looking me over. I looked up at Edward, and was grinning an evil smile. "What?" I asked. Edward snickered.

"We have to show her something." Edward whispered, passionately. He grabbed my body, and pulled me onto his lap. Edward took my face between his hands, then pressed his lips to mine. I responded by giggling through our lips, then twisting my fingers into his gorgeous, bronze hair. I could see what he was doing. He was proving to the old women that he couldn't date her. I laughed at the situation.

While we were kissing, I heard a loud _Bam!_ And Edward and I looked up to see what it was. We saw that the receptionist was storming off in fury, toward the doors that led to the patients ward. Edward and I laughed into each others bodies. I, into his chest, and he into my hair. I heard the clearing of a throat and looked up. Edward was grinning sheepishly at the receptionist, who was standing over us with some papers, glaring.

"Names?" The woman grunted. I didn't know what my name was here. It couldn't be the last name I really had, Cullen, and It certainly wasn't going to be Swan.

"Edward Anthony Masen and…Isabella Masen." Edward answered for us. The woman looked down at me, a questioning look. "She's my wife." Edward told the woman. The receptionist scribbled down something on the papers, then looked at Edward.

"Ahh…you got married Mr. Masen?" The receptionist stumbled. Edward paused, not knowing what to do. I held up my left hand, showing off my rings. The woman's eyes turned as big as saucers, then she redirected herself to the papers. "I see. Uhh….follow me." Edward and I stood up, then I was suddenly reminded of the pain of the influenza. I grabbed my stomach and gasped.

"Bella?" Edward asked anxiously. His hand move d to my back. "Bella? What's wrong?" I shook my head, then straightened up. Edward picked me up once again, and followed the receptionist who had turned her back to us. She led us to a room with two beds.

"Spouses get to share a room." She muttered. Edward smiled down at me, then carried me in. He laid me on the bed closest to the window, tucking the covers around me. The pain was taking over.

"I'll be right next to you, Bella. Right here." Edward wheezed. I guessed he had been trying to mask his pain from me, to take care of me. Through my haze, I saw that Edward was turning towards the other bed.

"No!" I yelled with as much force as I could. Edward turned. "Stay. Here. Next to me." He smiled, getting into the bed with me. I wrapped my weak arms around him, and sighed. These beds were uncomfortable, but so much better if Edward was next to me.

"Sleep now Bella." Edward whispered. My eyes squeezed shut, I heard a weak rendition of my lullaby, as Edward hummed it to me, and then I drifted into unconsciousness.

I woke to the sound of beeping and worried voices.

"She's getting better, but he seems to be getting sicker from her. Like he's taking away her sicknesses and giving it to himself." A voice shot off.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Another voice shouted. I couldn't seem to find my eyes, but I felt Edwards arms around me.

"Both of you, calm down!" A smoother voice stated. Carlisle?

"Carlisle? Carlisle?" I whispered frantically.

"Shh, Bella. Hold on." Carlisle assured me. Bella? He should know me as Isabella. Unless….

"Men, I think I'm going to run more tests now. If you could leave…." Carlisle instructed.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen." Both of the other voices answered. I heard the door to our room close.

"Bella? How are you doing?" Carlisle asked me.

"Carlisle? How do you know my name? Edward said you might not know who we were." Then, my eyes opened, slowly. But I could then see Carlisle's face, bending over Edward and I. I then glanced over at Edward, and saw he looked much worse then me. His body was all sweaty, and the doctors had taken off his shirt. I looked down and saw I was wearing just a sleeping gown.

"Bella, when you and Edward…died, from Victoria killing you, something happened when you died. Everyone in the world was transported back to where they were in 1918. For most people, they weren't alive yet."

"The entire world?" I gaped.

"Yes, Bella. The world. But, the only people who seem to remember their old lives are our family. Or so I think." He paused. "I remember, and Edward and you remember. I haven't met up with Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett yet. Most of them are still humans, besides Jasper. He's in Texas. But I'm pretty sure they remember."

"Oh" I said. I had so many questions.

"Bella, I don't think that not liking the smell or taste of blood was your power. I think you had a much bigger power that the blood part fit into."

"Edward told me something like that…." I muttered.

"I think…your power was something along the lines of….well, Bella. You have a very deep mind, and that's why, I think, that Edward's power doesn't work on you. Or Aro's or Jane's." Carlisle took a breath. I nodded. "I had a theory; Edward told you it, that people who are turned vampire bring with them their….biggest trait I guess. Edward was well aware of the thoughts of people around him so he could read minds…."

"So, what do you think was my power?" I asked, getting to the point.

"I think…you could control your body with your mind. Like you put a block up on your mind so Edward can't read your thoughts, or you willed yourself to hate the smell of blood."

"Huh?"

"Let's see…." Carlisle pondered for an answer. "Let's say there was a very thirst vampire. The vampire was forced to be locked in a room of humans. That vampire would probably not be able to restrain himself enough, and end up drinking all the blood from the humans. Let's say _you_ were that vampire and _you_ were locked into that room of humans. You haven't hunted in 3 months, and the blood is calling to you. Since you would be able to control your body with your mind, you would be able to fill yourself up, with out blood, with your mind, and make yourself immune to the scent of blood."

"And that's what I did when I became a first became I vampire…." I thought out loud.

"Okay, here's another example. Edward is the fastest runner in our family. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Esme told me at the baseball game…" I told Carlisle, my eyes wide.

"Great. Edward is the fastest. And with your power, you could have willed yourself to be faster then Edward, or anything else for that matter."

"Wow." I was stunned.

"What else? Oh! If you were a vampire, you could probably, _probably_, will yourself other vampire powers. Like Edwards, for example. If you were both vampires, you might be able to read minds when you wanted."

"But Edward says that he hears a buzz or hum of voices since he has that power. I didn't hear voices in my head when I first woke up." I protested.

"Bella, this is what makes you so powerful. You can turn off everything. If you mimicked Edward's power, or controlled your blood lust, you can always turn it off, and go back to being thirsty, or not reading minds whenever you wanted. Do you understand?" Carlisle finished, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, I think so." I couldn't speak. I could have been the most powerful vampire in the world. "Wait. How do we get back to the future?"

"I think I just have to change you back," Carlisle explained.

"Oh. Easy enough." I looked at Edward. "Is Edward okay? Why do I feel better? He looks so sick!" I shot of at Carlisle.

"I don't know. I really just don't know. He shouldn't be so sick. We've been helping him so much. I've even been using medicine from 1918's future, but nothing is working. He's dying Bella. He's sicker then when I bit him the last time. I don't know if he'll make it if I do bite him."

"What?! Then bite me! Carlisle! Change me! Then we can go back to the future!"

"Bella, I would….it's just….while we were doing tests and such, you…." Carlisle struggled for words.

"What, Carlisle? Why won't you change me?" I screeched, becoming hysterical.

"Well, you, you had….uh…two heartbeats…."

"Huh? What?" I couldn't make sense of this.

"Bella, you….you're pregnant. With Edward's child."

**OH! Cliffhanger. I hate them as much as you do, so review…a lot! I'll update tonight, or as soon as I get 45 reviews….which ever comes first. I had loads of trouble with the Bella's power junk, so reward me! Please!**

**P.S. To make me update sooner, leave a review of the story _and_ a review of what gender you want Bella and Edward's baby to be, and the name!**

**P.P.S. I know that all the hospital jargon was not correct, don't sue me. Example: I know Bella wouldn't be able to tell she was pregnant until about a week after….Deal.**


	5. Seeing Black

"**Whisked Back"**

**By: lookinthestars **

**A/N: Thank you so, so much for the !!!54!!! reviews. Wow. You really listened to the 45 thing….I guess you like this story…. Maybe I should ask you for 200 reviews??? JK! Sorry about not being able to update when I told you I would…**

**Enjoy this next step in "Whisked Back'! R & R if you want me to smile again!**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot._

**Chapter Four:**

"**Seeing Black"**

"WHAT?" My head swirled around, and I staggered to the side. Pregnant? No. We…..Edward and I…once….no.

"You're pregnant, Bella." Carlisle informed me.

"How?" I asked. Carlisle gave me a suspicious look. My vision blurred, and I sat down, next to Edward on the bed.

"Bella, you know how these things work. You and Edward…." Oh, great. Carlisle, my husband's father, was giving me the sex talk. I shook my head.

"No, I mean…we only did it once…." I trailed off, my eyes avoiding Carlisle.

"Were you….safe?" He asked, taking on his Doctor tone. I blushed, remembering.

"No. I don't think so." I admitted.

"That's how, Bella." Carlisle whispered to me from across. Edward started to stir. "Oh! He's waking." Carlisle rushed to Edward's side, taking his temperature, then listening to his heartbeat. "Damn." Carlisle swore under his breath, shaking his head.

"He's still not doing well?" I questioned, the worry raking over my voice. I stared down into Edward's pained expression. Edward started to hack. I placed both of my hands onto his face. He relaxed instantly, and fell back into a slumber.

"No, he's worse." Carlisle spoke in an angered tone. "He should be better by now. I can't change him, though. He's too weak."

"He has to get better! It's my fault!" I screamed. Carlisle took my flailing arms into his steel grasp.

"Bella," He whispered to me, harshly. "It's not your fault. He would have gotten sick, even if you weren't here."

"No! He spent all his energy caring for me. With out me, you'd be able to change him! It _is _my fault!" I yelped, my tears coming uncontrollably now. I collapsed onto the bed next to Edward and snuggled into his chest. I heard Carlisle leave the room when the door clicked open, then shut.

"Edward," I gasped. The influenza wasn't completely out of my system. "Edward, I'm sorry. You're dying because of me…Please don't die Edward. Please for u-" I stopped short, I was about to say us. I wondered how I should tell Edward about my pregnancy. _I was pregnant. _I found myself to be in denial. I can't have a baby….I faint at the smell of blood, and not even my own. How the hell am I supposed to force a human out of my…I shuddered at the thought.

Edward shifted his body weight towards me. His face started to press into my hair, and I knew he was waking up. His green eyes opened slightly and he smiled his crooked smile at me. His cheeks were still flushed.

"I'm trying, Bella. I really am trying to get better." Edward mumbled.

"Oh, Edward. I didn't mean it was your fault that your sick. I'm just so afraid of losing you and you being in pa-" Edward silenced me with his lips coming down on mine. I sighed, and grimaced. I was lying to him.

"Bella," He urged, noticing my pained expression. "Are you getting better?" I nodded. "I heard what Carlisle was saying about your powers. I'm so happy for you, Bella." Oh my gosh! Did he hear…?

"What did you hear?" I heard Carlisle talking to you about the blood example, then about you stealing my power…." He chuckled, then gagged.

"What else?" I pressed. Edward looked at me sheepishly.

"I fell asleep after that." He admitted. I laughed, then smiled. I shoved my face into his chest and closed my eyes. I could feel Edwards hands wrapping around my back and pulling me even closer.

"I love you." I whispered, not knowing if Edward could hear me.

"I love you even more." Edward breathed, pressing his lips to my cheek.

"I'm not even going to try and argue with you on that." I mumbled. The bed shook with his quiet laughter.

"Suits me fine."

"And on that note, I fell asleep.

"Bella!" I jumped with a start, a pair of cold hands shaking me off the bed. I gasped as my body tumbled to the freezing, glossy floor. It hurt for a moment, but the bed was inches from the ground. "Oh, sorry." The voice spoke in a hushed, but hurried tone.

"What?" I hissed. Whoever woke me up was going to be in trouble. I had been totally at ease and relaxed in Edwards's warm embrace. I looked up and saw Carlisle glancing at Edward.

"We need to talk." Carlisle voice slithered out with urgency. I rubbed my butt, and then hopped of the floor. Carlisle led me over to the only chair in the room, and I plopped down.

"About what?" My voice came out course, and rough. It was like I had been asleep for days. "How long have we been sleeping?" I questioned, gesturing toward Edward, who was still sleeping on the bed. He had shifted a little since I had dropped. His arms were now enclosing a white pillow, as if it were me. The picture mad me snicker a little. If only I had with me a camera….

"You two have been sleeping for 11 hours…." Carlisle smiled at me. I felt the blush creeping up, covering my face. I grinned sheepishly.

"Is he better?" I asked with hope. If Edward had been sleeping for 11 hours, he was probably better.

"Ah…no. He was wheezing and coughing throughout the night. You however…seem to be all better." Carlisle told me, looking at Edward's charts. He shook his head. "I can't seem to figure out why he's not getting better. He's getting even sicker." 'Why?' I was tempted to ask, but I held back. Carlisle had just told me he didn't know.

"Oh…" I tried to stay sane. I rubbed at the warm water brimming at my eyelids and looked over to Edward. His body was shaking slightly, and sweat was covering his yellow forehead. His bronze-colored hair was distraught, and his eyes were squeezing shut. You could tell he was holding back screams of pain.

"Bella, we need to talk about the baby." Carlisle told me quietly, his voice quiet. I could tell he was wary about talking about this in here because he wasn't sure if I had told Edward. I pulled my knees up to my chest and nodded, looking directly at him. I had to be brave about this subject. Everyone was counting on me. Including….I held my knees closer now, protectively against my stomach.

"I haven't told him." I whispered. Carlisle nodded, and then walked gracefully over to the door. I stood up, and followed him towards the door. We stepped outside, and then Carlisle made sure the door was securely shut.

"Now, Bella. If you want to keep this baby, then I can't change you. You'd be pregnant forever, and the baby would never be born."

"Why?" I somewhat knew the answer, but wasn't entirely sure.

"Well, if a someone is bitten, and turns into a vampire, that person is frozen in whatever state they were in. For example; if I bite you now…you're body would be frozen. And you'd be pregnant forever."

I nodded quietly, unsure of my decision. "Will Edward get better…I mean…do you think?"

"I don't know Bella. I've never been this unsure of a diagnosis. He's a very healthy man, and his body should be fighting this influenza off. He's managed to stay alive this long with the sickness. Usually, if someone stays alive this long, they have a tendency to get better. My only guess is that he's fighting this sickness for a cause. For…you."

I squeezed my eyes shut and held myself to the wall. I couldn't bear to lose Edward. I let the tears flow freely. I wanted Edward to stay alive, so much. And he could, if Carlisle bit me. But then, I would be killing my and Edward's child. And I already felt somewhat attached to the baby. This was the most emotional decision I would ever have to make.

To lose my husband, or my child?

"How much longer….does Edward have to live?" If I got a decent time, maybe Edward would get better.

"A day or two…if he dies." Carlisle answered somberly. I gasped and started to sob. Carlisle took one of my hands in his cold ones and smiled at me. "Edward…would never let you save himself. He'd want you to save the child." I sighed and laughed a little.

That was true. I'd never go to Edward for an opinion on this matter. He'd convince me somehow to let him die, and save the child. And I would give in to his smoldering green eyes. And I wasn't ready to do that just yet. I'd never be ready.

**(The All-American Rejects song "It Ends Tonight" would be good if you started to play it here)**

"You're right. Edward would…" I was cut off by a loud beeping noise. I swirled around and looked into Carlisle's eyes.

"That's Edward!" He shouted. I pushed my way to the door and shook it open. Carlisle was right behind me as I ran to Edward's side. His heart monitor was speeding up and I wasn't sure what was happening.

"What's going on?" I yelped. Carlisle was administering something into Edward's IV and was looking a little to worried.

"Edward! His heart is going to fast! He's dying!" Carlisle yelled, his eyes scanning Edward. I started to cry even harder and pushed my loose hair over my shoulder and leaned down.

"Edward!" I cried. Edward was uncontrollably sweating and shaking. I felt the hole that had been filled in my heart, start to open up again. "Edward, no!" I shook in fear, and turned to Carlisle. "Bite me, Carlisle, change me! Now!"

"I'm sorry, Bella…It's too late. Even if I did bite you, he'd still die. He's so close….so close…." Carlisle whispered, stepping back from Edward's draining body. If he could cry, tears would be flooding the floor with both our tears.

"Edward! Answer me!" I cried, pressing my hands to his hot face. Edward turned to face me, his eyes swollen. "Edward? I love you! Please…don't…"

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry. I tried to fight it….I'm so sorry…" He mumbled, the night taking over him.

"Edward, please! NO! You can't die! I'm…I'm…for us! Please!" I shouted, my lips pressing against his cheek.

"Us?" He mumbled.

"I'm…I'm pregnant Edward! Please…for our baby! Don't die!" I whispered to his ear.

Edward's eyes widened and the heart monitor sped up faster. "Tell the baby I love you two. I'll never stop…." Edward spoke quietly. "Sing it our lullaby….so you two can always remember me…."

"NO! Edward! I can't lose you!" I cried, tears blurring my vision.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward. Please..no…" I shook my head. Carlisle was sitting in the chair, his head in his hands.

Then, the heart monitor told us that Edward had died, with one final _Beep!_

I then collapsed into Edwards cold, unmoving arms, the black closing in over me.

**NO!!!!! Review and I will post the next chapter! Sooner! **


	6. Seeing Bronze

"**Whisked Back"**

**By: lookinthestars **

**A/N: WOWZAS! I have gotten 71 reviews so far…and that's just 2 hours after I posted the fourth chapter! All of you said you would die if I didn't update tonight…so Happy Birthday!**

**Enjoy this next step in "Whisked Back'! R & R if you want me to smile again!**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot._

**Chapter Five:**

"**Seeing Bronze"**

Numbness. That's the word I have been using to describe myself lately…Numbness.

It has been 5 long, long days since Edward left us. After his death, Carlisle buried him in the Chicago cemetery. I couldn't handle it, so I stayed in Carlisle's house, and I soaked through 7 of Carlisle's pillow covers with my tears. I seem to be in shock, Carlisle told me. He's worried about me, and I couldn't agree more with him. I'm a complete and total mess. I won't sleep or eat or do anything that reminds me of Edward, which is usually everything.

Carlisle says that I might die soon if I continue to starve myself or not sleep. Which means I would be killing the baby too.

**9 Months Later**

I try so hard not to think of his name anymore. It hurts just to see Carlisle's beauty though. It reminds me of _his_ beauty. The baby should be born any day now. It's May 21st, right now, and the baby's due date was May 20th. Carlisle has taken me into his home with such care. I am forever grateful to him. Throughout my sleepless nights, Carlisle was there to soothe me. A father I'd never had, but so badly wanted. I'm somewhat better now. I rarely think of _him_ anymore. It's been easier with all the hustle and bustle that comes with having a baby.

Carlisle told me that once the baby was born, he would change me. I agreed to this.

"Bella?" Carlisle called. I looked up from the book I had been reading with questioning eyes.

"Yes?" I called back. Carlisle's head poked into my room. I shut the book and tossed it to my bed.

"I've figured out a way to take the baby with us when I change you." He explained, approaching my reclined figure. I smiled at him. This had been bothering us for months. How to take the baby with us when we go back to the future.

"How, Carlisle?"

"Well, I'm almost positive that its blood related. Everyone in our family will most definitely be whisked right back to Forks. We were all vampires when you died, so that's why we remembered everything even though we were transported back in time." He explained. I nodded, making no sense of what he was saying.

"Uhh…"

"Let me finish," Carlisle urged. "Now, remember your power when you're a vampire. You control things with your body." I nodded. "I have a feeling if I change you right now, still pregnant, then you will be able to have the baby, even if you're a vampire. Because of your power." I jumped out of my chair.

"So that means you can change me, we can go back to Forks in the year 2007, and I can have the baby….because of my super cool vampire powers?" I nearly shouted. Carlisle grinned at my new found bimbo language.

"Yes, Bella." Hold on…that means I could have save Edward. I winced as I thought his name. "It's not your fault we didn't know this sooner. We thought we would've killed the baby if we bit you. We couldn't have saved him." I nodded, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I know." I breathed out, my arms folding around me chest, stopping the hole in my heart from hurting.

"Okay. I'm going to change you know. Just focus on keeping your human female instincts, and everything should be all right." Carlisle took a step towards me.

"Now?" I gasped.

"Well, yes. It would be the most appropriate time, I guess." Carlisle spoke smoothly.

"Okay…." And not even a second after that, Carlisle bit me. The familiar pain rushed through my body. Fire! Fire! I screamed in my head. But I had to think of saving the child. _Keep my human instincts alive. Save the baby_. I squeezed my eyes shut, then felt a light mist of water around my body.

I opened my eyes, and was home in Forks with the rest of the Cullens surrounding me. The pain was gone, and I was a vampire again. My hands flew to my stomach, which was still big and swollen.

"I hear a heartbeat, Bella." Carlisle assured me with a deep smile. My grin turned even bigger as Alice gave me a bewildered look.

"Huh? So many questions….." She thought out loud. "Bella! You're here…and pregnant? You're a vampire! That time traveling was horrible. I went back to the asylum. Everything went the same as last time….Everyone's here! Huh? Except Edward. Where's Edward?" Alice shot off. Carlisle made a hush noise as Alice said the last part. She stared at him with wide eyes, then back at me. I realized I was bending down to the ground in sadness. I hid my face in my hands.

"Alice…." Carlisle warned. "Edward….Edward isn't….he's gone." Carlisle spoke quickly and softly, and I would have missed it if I were a human.

Everyone turned to face me, quietly. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that their heads all cocked when they heard our child's distant heartbeat.

"Is it…Edwards?" Alice asked quietly. I knew Carlisle had nodded, because the next thing I knew was that Alice was dancing around my in joy. "Bella! Yay!" She screamed. Everyone laughed, but it was hushed. They were all trying to take in the earlier news. I felt cold arms wrapping around me, and realized they were Esme's.

"We're all so sorry, Bella. So sorry. But also, we are all happy for you and…."

I paused. Everyone was hushed. "You can say his name. I'm fine. Really."

"We don't want to make it harder for you, Bella." Rosalie comforted me.

"Well, thank you." I noted. Emmett smiled wickedly, then spoke.

"I hope it's a boy. I can teach him how to bench-press." And with that, everyone exploded.

"No! It has to be a girl!" Alice and Rosalie cried. "We have to take her shopping and play dress up with her!"

"Girl!" Esme shouted. I smiled and giggled. Secretly, I was hoping for a girl, but I didn't want anyone to know that until _it _was out.

"Boy!" Jasper shouted. "I can feel it!"

"Shut up, Jasper! You can't _feel_ genders!" Alice protested. Rosalie smiled insanely, then whispered: "Dirrrttty." **(A/N: Little Gilmore Girls reference in there for you! ) **Everyone exploded into a fit of roaring laughter as Jasper lightly punched Rosalie in the arm. Emmett playfully growled at Jasper, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's tiny waist. I remembered when Edward used to do that….

I shook my head, clearing all thoughts of Edward, and ran towards my family. The hole in my heart was filled. _Almost._

**2 Hours Later.**

"Okay, Bella. You can do this. 1, 2 ,3…" And an echoing baby's cry filled the room.

"Girl!" Alice shouted. "I knew it! Just knew it!" I laughed. I had gone into labor almost the second I had ran over to join in on the 'Gender War' with my family.

I was alone in the house with Alice and Carlisle. The labor had been relatively painless, as I had blocked out all the pain with my mind. I had also made the labor quicker with my mind.

"What are you going to name it?" Alice pressed. I smiled. I'd been tinkering around with this.

"Elizabeth Alice Masen Cullen" I answered simply. Alice squeeled. "Ellie for short. Elizabeth for Edward's mother, Alice for her aunt. I also want her to retain some memory of her father." Alice nodded, then screamed.

"Yay! I get to play dress up!" I shook my head and smiled. Carlisle handed Ellie to me after cleaning her up, and I gasped. She had Edward's beautiful bronze hair and green eyes. Her face was magnificently pale, like her parents. Her face was the definition of perfection.

"Congratulations, Bella. She's beautiful." Carlisle exclaimed.

"Is Ellie a vampire? Or human? Her eyes are green, not red or topaz."

"I believe she's half human, half vampire. She's going to grow as old as old as a year or two younger than you. Sixteen, most likely. She'll probably never have to eat, like you, because that's the diet you had when you gave birth to her. But, she has vampire reflexes and speed."

"Wow. The perfect…being." Alice whispered, gazing at Ellie. I touched Ellie's lips smoothly, and smiled. Ellie softly cooed, and opened her huge green eyes even bigger.

"Bella, do you want to get up now? I have to do away with these sheets before the other vampires come back into the house." I nodded, then swiftly stood up. No pain, even after I had just given birth. Being a vampire was the greatest.

"I'm going to go take a shower…I smell like blood." Alice nodded, then reached out for Ellie. I sniffed Ellie, and gasped. "She smells like Edward…." Alice gasped after sniffing the air as I had.

"She looks and smells like him, Bella." Alice noted. I nodded. Ellie definitely had Edward in her. "I don't smell any human scent on her….no blood scent I mean. Which is good. I'm feeling a tad thirsty right now….You wouldn't want me to eat your newborn daughter." Alice teased. I nudged Alice, then handed Ellie to her.

"I'll be back." I told Alice. I raced up the stairs, vampire speed, took a shower, changed clothes, and was back in 2 minutes.

"Quick." Alice noted. She handed Ellie back to me, and went to call the other vampires back in, that couldn't have handled all the blood.

I gazed down at Ellie, and saw an unbelievable amount of Edward in her.

And then, I started to sing my lullaby.

**R & R! I almost named Ellie, Ella! (Bella….Ella….bad idea…) Update tomorrow!**


	7. Seeing Yellow

"**Whisked Back"**

**By: lookinthestars **

**A/N: THIS STORY HAS REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!! I'm glad "It Ends Tonight" was effective…I heard that song the first time and nearly screamed…its so perfect for Twilight. (Edward calls Twilight…an ending…)**

**Shout Out to** XXXLOvEsiCkvAMpiReXX:….she had an awesome idea for the baby's power…and that was what I already was going to use….so call it her idea, call it mine…whatever….all that matters is….insert baby's power here will help insert name here…. If you got that, I'm scared of you…it's meant to be confuzzling.

**Enjoy this next step in "Whisked Back'! R & R if you want me to smile again!**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot._

**Chapter Six:**

"**Seeing Yellow"**

"_I'll be back." I told Alice. I raced up the stairs, vampire speed, took a shower, changed clothes, and was back in 2 minutes._

"_Quick." Alice noted. She handed Ellie back to me, and went to call the other vampires back in, that couldn't have handled all the blood._

_I gazed down at Ellie, and saw an unbelievable amount of Edward in her._

_And then, I started to sing my lullaby._

Ellie grew relaxed as I continued to sing…badly I might add. Seeing as she can't sleep, I didn't wait for her to close her eyes and drift. I just wanted Ellie to know her father with whatever I had in my power. I was about to go upstairs into Edward's room to show Ellie, but then Alice came barging in through the door.

"Bella! There are anxious vampires outside, waiting for the newest family member. Come on!" She sprinted out the front door, with me and Ellie in tow. Everyone was outside, pacing around. Emmett had been smashing a tree trunk into the ground with his fist, Rosalie was fixing her hair, Esme was making a list of some sorts, Jasper was waiting patiently for Alice to come back, and Carlisle was looking over Esme's list, pointing out some things, and erasing some.

"We need a crib…" Carlisle spoke quickly to Esme. Nobody seemed to notice us as we walked outside.

"She can't sleep, Carlisle!" Esme pointed out. Carlisle gestured to the house.

"Well, we all have couches in our rooms to rest on!"

"Yeah, I guess…the crib needs to be pink, though." Esme spoke with a 'duh' tone in her voice.

"Hello?" Alice questioned, announcing us. Rosalie was the first one over, and high-fived Alice, looking at Ellie. She grinned.

"Yes! A girl! We knew it!" Rosalie shouted loudly.

"You didn't tell them if it was a boy or girl…?" I asked Alice. She nodded her head.

"I did, but they didn't believe me." Jasper and Emmett had made their way over. Esme had somehow gotten to my side.

"I thought you were joking," Japer mumbled. Emmett nodded somberly, and then a grin spread on his face.

"Maybe Ellie will be into sports!" Jasper high-fived Emmett, as Rosalie and Alice had once done.

"Uh…Hello? She'll never be into sports. I was a klutz! She has some of me in her." I pointed out.

"Edward's her father. He was the fastest runner." Emmett mumbled, then covered his mouth. "Sorry, Bella."

"'S Okay. I'm okay, I swear." I smiled, proving myself to the family. "Maybe she will be a good runner." Everyone spoke out at once, calling out Ellie's maybe traits.

"She'll be a klutz!"

"She'll blush…all the time!"

"She'll be able to sing and play the piano really well."

"Yeah, she'll love music."

"She'll be a genius!"

"I still sat she'll be able to run really fast!"

"She'll love to play dress up!"

"No! Neither Bella nor Edward like dress up, why would Ellie like it?" Jasper spoke out, louder then the others.

""Cause Rosalie and I are her aunts!" Alice shouted back. Jasper grumbled something, then smiled.

"I'm a grandmother!" Esme squealed with delight. I couldn't blame her. She finally had the baby she'd be able to care for, since she lost her only child when she was a human. Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's waist.

"I have a question, what's her power?" Carlisle shouted out. That started a whole new debate.

"Well, what's Bella's power? I never found out." Alice said.

"Bella can control her body with her mind." Carlisle said, smiling. Everyone was quiet.

"And that means….?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella can control her body with her mind. She can control her thirst with her mind, for example. Right now, and forever if she chooses so, she'll never smell blood or be thirsty. Also, she can probably control her weight, eyesight, hearing, speed, and appearance. Bella can probably mimic other vampire powers."

"Whoa. Sweet." Emmett said after a long silence.

"Cool." Jasper breathed. Everyone was stunned. Jasper moved forward. "Then, try to copy my power."

"Bella, I think you only have to want Jasper's power, think that you want it, will yourself to have it." Carlisle instructed. I nodded, then closed my eyes. I thought hard about having Jasper's power, and needing it. Then all the sudden, I was bombarded by feelings of anxiousness and hope.

"It worked! I can feel everyone's emotion!" I yelled. I was then overcome by feelings of pride and happiness….and jealousy.

"You can change your appearance?" Rosalie hissed. I looked up, and she was holding back a smile. I shrugged.

"Wait!" Jasper urged. "Try and give us an emotion…" I nodded, then focused on my feeling of humor that Rosalie had inspired. All the sudden, everyone burst out laughing.

"Now, turn off the power." Carlisle instructed. I did as I was told, and then everyone stopped laughing. "Amazing." He mumbled, turning towards Ellie. "We can only wait for your power to show up." Everyone gathered around me, looking down at the baby in my arms.

"She looks like Edward." Rosalie's voice was hushed. She looked at me, her face pained. I wasn't the only one who'd loved Edward.

"Yeah."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Bella! I want you to try my power!" Alice shouted, forcing me into her room. I giggled then spoke.

"Okay, but it'll cost you!" Alice looked at me with a confused face. "Kidding!"

Ellie was being cared for by Esme at the moment. I had a feeling that Esme might take care of Ellie more then I would during Ellie's childhood. But I didn't object. I had no idea how to care for a newborn, and Esme had always wanted a child.

Alice was looking at me with a strange look. "Hurry up!"

"Oh! Sorry. Now." I closed my eyes, and focused on needing Alice's power. All the sudden, an image popped into my head.

_Ellie was sitting in her highchair, giggling at something Esme was doing. Esme walked over to Ellie, and was playing peek-a-boo with her. _

"_Peek-a-boo! Peek-a-boo!" Esme cooed to Ellie, who was now poking Esme's caramel colored hair. _

"_Gaog Bla Blag!" Ellie screamed, giggling still._

"_Silly Ellie!" Esme said, pointing at Ellie. All the sudden, something caught Ellie's eye. Ellie reached out for something on the kitchen counter (Which of course was just a prop). Esme moved the object of interest over onto the highchair. It was a sunflower in a pot, and it wasn't looking the greatest. It's originally bright yellow petals were dangerously close to black. Its stem was wilted, and the soil was dry._

_Ellie smiled then started to focus on the sunflower. Almost instantly, the dead sunflower shot up from the mess of the dry soil, and it's petals turned yellow again. The flower was healthy. Ellie giggled once more, and Esme was left standing, looking stunned._

I opened my eyes quickly, and found Alice staring at me, uneasily.

"Did it work?" She asked. I nodded my head, slowly, then stood up.

"We have to go watch Ellie!" I shouted. Alice got up next to me, and looked scared.

"Is she hurt? What did you see?"

"I saw what I believe, may be her power! Come on!" Alice and I raced down the stairs, and stopped a few feet short of Esme and Ellie, who were playing peek-a-boo. "Like in my vision" I whispered. Alice looked up at me. "Go get Carlisle." I asked. She nodded, and raced off toward Carlisle's office.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Esme asked, her hands dropping from her face. I shook my head.

"Nothing, just keep playing with her…as if I weren't here." Esme smiled, then picked up where she left off.

"Peek-a-boo! Peek-a-boo!" Esme cooed, exactly like my vision. Carlisle and Alice were at my side then, watching Ellie intently.

"Gaog Bla Blag!" Ellie screamed. Alice laughed, then covered her mouth.

"Silly Ellie!" Esme said, laughing and pointing to Ellie, playfully.

"Right here." I whispered to Carlisle. He looked at Ellie more closely. Then it happened.

Ellie reached out to the dead sunflower, and Esme placed it on the highchair, just like what happened in my vision. Then, the sunflower sprung up to life, the brilliant yellow vibrating off the white walls of the house. Everyone was stunned, as they looked at Ellie, who was still giggling at the sunflower.

"Well, we've found her power." Carlisle said, ruffling Ellie's bronze locks.

"And…?" I questioned.

"She can bring things back to life." Carlisle's voice was muffled in hope.

**Oh! I know what your all thinking!!! Review and I will post up the next chapter sooner…..(maybe tonight if I get 25 reviews!) **


	8. Seeing Edward?

"**Whisked Back"**

**By: lookinthestars **

**A/N: Okay…don't have much to say…except I found this picture of a little girl that kinda looks like Ellie in my head….it will be in my profile….it is in my profile **

**141 Reviews!!! Woot, Woot! Make it 200! Please!**

**Enjoy this next step in "Whisked Back'! R & R if you want me to smile again!**

**P.S. This is the one exception to my COLOR chapters.**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot._

**Chapter Seven:**

"**Seeing…Edward?"**

"Wow. She can bring back dead things to life?" Alice asked.

"Yes, like maybe a dead animal, or a dead plant like she just did with the sunflower. I must admit, it might come in handy some times. Ellie will probably be able to make sick thing healthy again as well, like a person with a cut or bruise. She'll be able to heal them." Carlisle told us, examining the yellow sunflower.

"Wow…." I spoke in awe. It was a very interesting power, but one question tugged at my mind. "Carlisle, you say people bring their most powerful trait when their human, with them when they become a vampire. Ellie's never been a whole human…what does her power….how did she get it?"

"I don't know, to tell the truth." Carlisle admitted. He shook his head and laughed. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Ellie is one of a kind." Esme noted.

"That she is…that she is."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ellie! Stop it!" I shouted. I was trying to give Ellie a bath, but she was having to much fun in the suds. "Ellie! Calm yourself down!" I pleaded. "ALICE!" I cried.

"Huh? What, Bella?" Alice asked, walking into the bathroom. Her eyes widened as she saw the bubbly mess. She broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Alice! It's not funny! She won't stop splashing me!" I complained. Ellie kept on giggling.

It had been a month since Ellie was born, and she definitely was not growing like a normal human baby would be. She had already learned to walk, and was close to running. She could speak some words, and had already been victim of _Rosalie and Alice: The Dress-Up kidnappers_ seven times. But Ellie was such a happy baby that she actually tolerated being a Barbie. Although she didn't like it (Afterwards, she had said 'Yuck' to me.) she was so nice that she didn't try to run away like I would have.

Emmett and Jasper have spent sometime running with Ellie, and they said she had her fathers running.

"Alright, Bella. Snap out of it, I'll help." Alice came over and started to clean Ellie, who relaxed immediately to Alice.

"Traitor!" I whispered to Ellie. She just giggled and went back to Alice. I stood up and cleaned myself off and looked in the mirror. The first time I had looked in the mirror at myself after my transformation, I gasped.

My hair was now super shiny, but still straight and chocolate brown. My eyes had turned a deep red, but were now less noticeable. I had worn brown contacts for a while, but I had hated them. Carlisle said since I had been a vampire before, then went human, then turned vampire, my eyes would turn back to brown, since I didn't hunt animals or humans. I didn't eat at all.

I was a little slimmer, and my curves had been accentuated a tad. My lips were now a startling shade of red and my skin was paler, fairer. My eyelashes were also thicker. I now didn't feel stupid when I stood next to Alice or Rosalie. I was just as beautiful as them now.

"Done!" Alice squealed. She had dressed Ellie in a light green dress that brought out her eyes. "Isn't she darling?" Alice asked me.

"Of course. She's my daughter. Now hand her over. I'm going into _his_ room."

"You mean Edward's? You're finally going to show Ellie her father?" Alice asked me with wide eyes.

"Yes. Now give Ellie to me before I change my mind." Alice handed Ellie to me, and looked me in the eye.

"Good Luck. I'll be in my room." Alice said, striding off into the hall.

"Yeah, or she'll be alerting the media." I mumbled under my breath. Ellie smiled at me.

"Where we going?" She asked innocently. I stared down at her when I reached Edward's room.

"Remember, Ellie, when I told you that I'd eventually show you who your dad was?" She nodded. I still can't believe she understands us already. "Okay, well I'm showing you him right now."

"'Kay." Ellie said sweetly. I opened the door to Edward's room and swiftly walked in with Ellie in my arms. I closed the door and walked to the black leather couch that Edward and I had sat on together. I could feel the tears brimming on the corners of my eyes. _Damn my stupid power_. I tried turning of the water buckets, but they kept on coming. I sat Ellie down on the couch.

"Your fathers name was Edward," -gulp-, "Anthony Masen Cullen." I ran to the side of the couch, and picked up a picture frame and handed it to Ellie. Ellie stared at it with curiosity and smiled.

"You 'n' Dadda?" She asked. I nodded, then looked at the picture. It was the first time in almost a year that I had seen Edward's glorious face. His bronze hair, the perfect jaw line, his topaz eyes. And, he was holding on tightly to me, smiling like there was no tomorrow. I was smiling in the picture too.

I sat down next to Ellie, and was overcome by his scent, which had stayed on his couch all this time, waiting for me. I started to sob, and Ellie looked up at me in fear.

"Don't cry, Mama." Ellie said, wrapping her tiny finger around mine. I smiled down at her and laughed. The resemblance between her and Edward was eerie.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight?" Ellie nodded quickly and grinned.

"Yeah!" She said, beginning to lie down on the couch. I stood up for a moment and walked over to Edward's music collection. I quickly scanned the collection, then pulled out a CD. I put it into the sound system, and pressed play. The sweet, lifting sounds of my lullaby filled the room and Ellie breathed out sweetly. She closed her eyes, and moved over so I could lie down with her. I plopped down onto the couch quickly and made a loud noise, which made Ellie giggle. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

It was difficult to be in this room, but I loved the memories it brought back.

Ellie and I lay there for a while, maybe hours until I decided Ellie should go in her crib.

"Ellie? You have to go back to your room now." I said, whispering.

"Why?" She groaned.

"Fine. Do you want me to bring your crib in here?"

"Okie-Dokie." I grumbled, then got off the couch and ran back to my room, picked up Ellie's crib, and brought it back quickly, so I wouldn't run into Alice.

"Here." I grunted. I set down the crib, and picked up Ellie in one smooth movement. I lay down carefully in the crib, then moved back down onto the couch.

In the darkness, I lay unmoving, and was questioning myself if I should turn on the sleep mode with my power. I soon became bored, I mean, I usually stayed up at night playing card with Alice or watching T.V., but I could –ahem- hear what most of the couples in this house were doing. I decided to take a short walk outside, to spend some time alone.

The air was warm outside, and the wind was just a light breeze. The rain in Forks had ceased tonight, a very rare occurrence. I decided to take advantage of my luck, and go to the place that I hadn't been to in a long while. The place which would probably break my heart, but I felt an urge to go.

I took of running and soon became lost in my own world with the dark green blurs of trees racing past me, and the warm breeze whipping against my skin. I didn't exactly know the direction that I was supposed to be going, so I used my instincts. In about 10 minutes, I reached my destination;

The meadow.

My and Edward's meadow wasn't nearly as stunning in the day time, but I still gasped when I saw it. It hadn't changed one bit, and that made me smile. I lay down against the long, soft grass and closed my eyes. This was heaven.

I didn't know when I had willed myself to sleep, maybe it was after I had counted all the stars in sight, or after trying to pick out every scent of every flower, but I was soon awakened by an unknown force. I groaned and started to get up, the sun was just peeking over the tips of the trees.

But I couldn't get up. I was being held down by the same force that had dragged me out of my dreams.

I looked up, and nearly fainted.

I was being held down, by a creatures with god-like features; topaz eyes, perfect face, arms with great strength that were keeping me down, and bronze hair. And no, it wasn't Ellie.

"EDWARD?!" I screamed, finally recovering my voice.


	9. Seeing White

"**Whisked Back"**

**By: lookinthestars **

**A/N: ROCK AND ROLL! Did all of you check out the picture of Ellie in my profile? If you didn't….I'll…I'll…well I can't do anything, so go check it out! Pretty PLEASE!**

**184 Reviews! YOU ROCK MY FELLOW REVIEWERS!**

**To answer one question**…the reason Bella didn't mimic Ellie's power and bring back Edward, was because know one knew that Ellie could bring back dead humans/people. Also, I think Bella would die if she realized she might be able to bring back Edward with Ellie's power, she tries, but then it doesn't work….do you agree?

_Excerpt: "Wow. She can bring back dead things to life?" Alice asked._

"_Yes, like maybe a dead animal, or a dead plant like she just did with the sunflower. I must admit, it might come in handy some times. –Carlisle._

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot._

**Chapter Eight:**

"**Seeing White"**

_The meadow…..But I couldn't get up. I was being held down by the same force that had dragged me out of my dreams. _

_I looked up, and nearly fainted._

_I was being held down, by a creatures with god-like features; topaz eyes, perfect face, arms with great strength that were keeping me down, and bronze hair. And no, it wasn't Ellie._

"_EDWARD?!" I screamed, finally recovering my voice._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Shh," And with that, the man that looked like Edward kissed me. I realized then that Edward couldn't be here, holding me to the ground. He was dead. I needed to grasp that fact. I was probably letting my dreams get way from sanity.

"Uggh," I groaned. I pushed hallucinatory Edward away from me, and started to brush my clothes free of any dirt. Hallucinatory Edward looked hurt, his eyes turning to ice.

"Bella?" Hallucinatory Edward asked with his stone face hard. I slapped my face lightly, trying to shake myself away from my dreams.

"Wake up, Bella. Up, up!" I said, starting to stand. Hallucinatory Edward caught me in an embrace. Was he real?

"You're awake, Bella." His voice sounded like he wasn't exactly sure that I was awake himself.

"You're…dead, Edward. You're not real." I mumbled, a tear breaking away from my eyelids. Edward leaned forward and wiped the tear away.

"I'm not dead. Not anymore, Bella." He looked at me face as I felt my eyes bulge. "Are you a human? You are crying and you have your brown eyes, but I don't smell any human blood."

"I'm a vampire, it's just that my power is to control my body with my mind. That's how I-" I was cut off by my own thoughts. _Ellie did this! She brought Edward back from the dead!_ I started to jump around like a rabbit on drugs. "YOU'RE REALLY HERE! YOU'RE ALIVE! SHE BROUGHT YOU BACK!" I cried Edward looked at me funny.

"You figured me out? Because I'm totally lost." Edward's eyebrows furrowed, his topaz eyes turning a little lighter. I paused, breathing in his scent. That glorious smell that still made my insides go bonkers.

"You're back." I whispered, cupping his cheek in my hand. He smiled, but I could see in his eyes that he was still confused. Edward leaned in closer to me, his eyes closed, inhaling. "Ellie brought you back. I showed her your room, and your picture and she must've willed you to come back" My voice was a little weaker than I had hoped for.

"Ellie?" Edward asked, his arms wrapping around my waist, his eyes still closed, his nose on my collar bone.

"What's the last thing you remember in Chicago?" Hopefully, he'd remember.

"You. And you_ telling _me something. That…" His eyes popped open, and they glared at me, like they were holding millions of questions back. "…you were," He gulped, staring at me in disbelief. "…pregnant."

I simply nodded, and with that, he pulled my head against his chest sharply and smoothly. Edward pushed back my hair from my distraught looking face, and kissed my forehead. I smiled, but inside, I was afraid that Edward didn't want a daughter.

"I'm so glad you can still cry." Edward breathed out sweetly. "It makes me feel like I didn't take away your entire human life."

I giggled softly. "You'll be happy to know, that I can still blush as well."

Edward pushed my face upward with his pointer finger. He smiled his crooked smile, and that only made me cry harder, happier tears. Edward was really here, holding me in his arms. "You're right," He spoke after a few minutes of deep silence. "That does make me happy."

I pushed myself even closer to him, and closed my eyes. He was doing the same.

"I have questions." I said, plainly.

"Of course you do." I heard my favorite sound in the world, Edward's laugh.

"Where did you wake up? You know, from _death_" The last part of my question sounded a little strange.

"I found myself awake, a few miles from here, and then I smelled you."

I smiled. "And you came and found me?" I guessed.

"Yes, I came as fast as I could. I didn't really believe I was awake…until I realized I was actually holding you in my arms." He said somberly. But I could hear some humor in his voice. "You didn't think you were awake either. I know that."

I nodded sheepishly. "You can't blame me. You'd been dead for almost a year."

Edward chuckled. "I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"I have a daughter now? Ellie?" I heard a little disbelief in his tone.

"Elizabeth Alice Masen Cullen." I told him, proving his questions. I could hear the slight quickness in his breaths.

"I thought….vampires couldn't give birth. Or did you wait until you gave birth to…Ellie?" He asked, trying the name out. But he wasn't done. "Is she human? Or vampire? Do you think I'll be able to hear her thoughts? What does she eat? Does she have any human blood? Her power…?" I pressed a finger to his lips, and motioned for him to follow me.

Edward and I grabbed each others hand greedily, and took off running toward the house.

"I have a bet for you." I told Edward as we were running, my voice perfectly clear. "I bet you…that I can make it to the house faster than you can." Of course, Edward didn't know the full extent of my power. All he knew was that I could blush and cry still. He also knew that he was the fastest runner in his family…or so he thought.

"You're on." Edward said, muffling a snicker. He thought he could beat me. I huffed out a deep breath. Ha!

"1,2,3…." We called out together, or feet still pounding on the ground in soundless, graceful movements. "GO!!!"

I first started off slow, Edward a few 100 feet ahead of me. I could hear is triumphant laugh. Little did her know….

I pushed forward, going a little faster, a little over average for a vampire.

"Is that your fastest, Edward?" I mocked. It felt so good to say his name.

"Not by a long shot, Bella." I grinned, then pushed forward even faster, now side by side with Edward. He looked stunned for a moment, then went even faster. Our feet went by so quickly that they created little white streaks near the ground.

"Faster, Edward, faster!" And with my last battle cry, I willed my power to take me a hundred times faster than Edward was going right now. Within a millisecond, I was at the house, Edward no where in sight.

I waited about 5 more minutes, then heard the sounds of Edward, sky rocketing through the woods.

"How…Bella…how?" He asked once he reached my relaxed and calm body, a grin plastered on my face.

"A little plus to my power." I added swiftly. He shook his head slowly. And looked up at me, a more serious face took my breath way this time.

"Bella…" He started, taking my hand.

"Edward, are you ready to see your daughter?"

**Sorry it's so short. I'm going away and won't be back until Monday! I might get another chapter in by tomorrow morning…depends on how many reviews I get…**


	10. Seeing Silver and Gold

"**Whisked Back"**

**By: lookinthestars **

**A/N: lizziemcclure: Ohh blackmailing us for reviews I see. It works though because everyone wants to know what Edward is going to think! I can't wait to read more! UPDATE SOON!**

**Ha! That's funny! That's basically what I did!**

**GUESS WHAT? THIS IS THE LAST, LAST, LAST CHAPTER! ENJOY! **

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the books "Twilight" and "New Moon". I don't own anything except this story plot._

**Chapter Nine:**

"**SeeingSilver and Gold"**

"_Bella…" He started, taking my hand._

"_Edward, are you ready to see your daughter?"_

I could hear his breathing speed up slightly as he nodded, obviously processing. "Yes."

"Okay." I took a deep breath, and headed into the house with him. Edward wrinkled his nose. "What?"

"I can hear what all the couples in this house are doing," Edward sneered. I giggled.

"Can you still read minds?" I asked, curiously.

"Unfortunately." Edward looked at me. "Where is she?"

"You're room. I showed it to her for the first time today. The doors always been closed until today. It was too hard." I admitted. "Ellie brought you back, you know. That's her power. She must've seen you're picture and wanted you to be with her, with me." Edward's topaz eyes softened, and he gave my fingers a squeeze.

"I'm here, now. Forever."

"And if you die again, the fourth time, Ellie can always bring you back."

He chuckled. "As you." I smiled silently, then started up the stairs with Edward in tow.

I could see that Edward was taking in the familiar surroundings. His eyes widened when he saw that everything was still the same. The walls were the same, the rooms, the –ahem- sounds…the cross that hung at the end of the hallway….

We stopped at his door, and I reached out to grab hold of the cold door knob. Edward stopped my hand quickly, and held onto it.

"Ah…" Edward breathed. "I can smell her."

I looked at him with a confused face. "Ellie?"

"She smells just like you."

"No," I protested. "Everyone says she smells like you!"

Edward shook his head lightly. "Nope." And he dragged me through the door, opening and closing it in a matter of seconds.

"What was that for?" I screeched. Edward was frozen. "What?"

I followed his eyes to the dainty crib I had set up in his room. Ellie was curled up in a ball, rolled on her side. Like I do when I'm sleeping. But of course, Ellie wasn't sleeping…she couldn't sleep. But Ellie was a good baby. She'd just lie in the crib like that all night, as if she was really sleeping.

Edward was still frozen in place, his eyes focused on the mess of bronze waves that overpowered the crib. I motioned for him to come forward, closer to Ellie's peaceful body. He gulped, and took a step forward.

What is he so worried about? This was like coaxing a reluctant little boy to get a shot! That shouldn't be the case when you're asking your husband to meet his daughter for the first time!

"Edward," I hissed quietly. "What's gotten into you?" He shifted his body next to mine, taking me hand that had been gesturing to his abnormal behavior.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I'm just…afraid…that….Ellie won't like me, I guess." His eyes flit over Ellie's motionless body while I tried to hold back a faint giggle. He turned his gaze onto me, and glared at me.

"Sorry," My voice was dripping with apology. "It's just, she's the one who brought you back from the dead. She'll like you, or she wouldn't have brought you back."

"Oh." His reply was short because I reached into the crib, and pulled Ellie out, holding her near my chest.

"Edward, Ellie. Ellie, your father." I said, introducing the two. That really topped it off for Edward. His whole body started to twitch and stutter all at once, and his topaz eyes were huge. He reached out hesitantly, to Ellie, whose face was buried into my neck.

I slid Ellie carefully into Edward's arms and moved closer to Edward. He looked down at Ellie with such awe, he stunned me. He took a deep breath, then took his hand lightly and started to trace her feature with two fingers.

"She's…perfect," He whispered, in a hushed tone. Ellie's eyes were still closed, but then she suddenly opened them, aware of the fact that someone new was holding her.

She reached her tiny hand out to Edward, and touched his face. She giggled when she touched him, then snuggled into his chest. He gasped, and looked up at me, a far way look in his eyes.

"Daddy," Ellie breathed out, her head against his chest and she closed her eyes and fell into her sleep like trance.

Edward looked into my eyes with curiosity. "She can talk?" He whispered. "How old is she?"

"About a month old."

"Oh."

And that was all that needed to be said at the moment. Millions of questions were swirling around in my head and definitely Edward's. But we didn't want to talk for the moment.

Edward took my hand, still holding Ellie close, and walked us over to the couch. He lied down, holding Ellie up on his stone chest. I lied down next to him, my arm draping over his body. I closed my eyes then, and Edward was probably looking at both me and Ellie right now, trying to figure this all out. Nothing was said, gestured, or smoke signaled. We didn't want that.

All we wanted was to be together, as a family.

_Forever._

_**The End**_

**And that's the end! Hoped you liked it. I had to end it there because if I kept going with the story of Ellie growing up, it would have gotten away from the idea of Edward and Bella being 'Whisked Back' in time. Did you remember that part of the story? I forgot it sometimes when I was writing for you. **


	11. Author's Note: 'Sequel'

**Author's Note.**

**Because I know you love them.**

Attention!

I might do a sequel to this story! (Yay!)

I'm just not sure because I don't know how many people read this, and I'm not sure if writing a long story for three people.

(It's going to be way longer than this people, we've got lot's more problems – Victoria, Volturi, The treaty, Charlie, Ellie growing up!!! -)

SO…..IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, PRESS THAT PRETTY PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW ABOUT THE STORY OR THAT YOU WANT TO SEE A SEQUEL!!!

Also, if you want me to put up a FAQ, I'm going to do that. Just send me a review asking me a question! I will also reveal the color choices for my chapter names in the FAQ!

Adios!


	12. FAQ's

**The "Whisked Back" FAQ**

First, we'll start off with the only question I was asked…

_Question from **beautifulinblck**: Why couldn't Bella have brought Edward on her own, and much sooner with Ellie's power, since she can mimic other vampire powers?_

Answer:

The reason Bella didn't mimic Ellie's power and bring back Edward sooner, was because no one knew that Ellie could bring back dead humans/people. Also, if Bella had figured out that Ellie might be able to bring back Edward from the dead. She would definitely have tried. Then, if Ellie's power did not include bringing back dead people (And everyone had figured that out when Bella tried to bring back Edward.) then Bella would have most likely been torn up for the rest of her life, the realization of Edward's death finally sinking in. It's not like Bella wasn't thinking about Ellie' s power and bringing back Edward, it's just that Bella was afraid of the true fact of Edward's death, tearing herself up, and not being able to care for Ellie at her best.

_Excerpt from "Whisked Back": _

"_Wow. She can bring back dead things to life?" Alice asked._

"_Yes, like maybe a dead animal, or a dead plant like she just did with the sunflower. I must admit, it might come in handy some times…" Carlisle told us._

This excerpt shows that no one was aware that Ellie could bring back humans yet. No one actually knows except Bella, Ellie, and Edward that Ellie can bring back humans. You'll see the others reactions to Edward's homecoming if I end up writing a sequel.

**Color Codes.**

**The answers to why I named the chapters the colors I did.**

_(I'll put a '0' next to the chapter title if the chapter actually had the name of the color typed clearly as a word in the chapter.)_

Chapter 1: Seeing **Red 0**

Well, Victoria came and killed Edward and Bella….and she had red hair. Pretty simple.

Chapter 2: Seeing **Green 0**

Edward's green eyes as a human…Again, pretty simple.

Chapter 3: Seeing **Pink 0**

Edward's pink cheeks from having the Spanish influenza. A tad bit harder then the last two chapter colors.

Chapter 4: Seeing **Black 0**

Now in this chapter, Bella didn't actually _see _the color black. Bella collapsed into Edward's dead arms and sort of fainted into a haze of black. In other words, black represents Edward's death, and Bella's emotional pain.

Chapter 5: Seeing **Bronze 0**

I thought this chapter was fairly easy. Bronze was for baby Ellie's bronze hair, like her father's.

Chapter 6: Seeing **Yellow 0**

Easy shmeezy. Yellow for the sunflower that let Ellie's power be known.

Chapter 7: Seeing Edward?

No color, the only one. I wanted to show Bella's confusion with seeing Edward, and decided to name this chapter a non-color to kind of confuse you! And, do I really need to explain this? Edward comes back!

Chapter 8: Seeing **White 0**

One of the hardest chapters…The word white shows up when Bella and Edward were running together, but white was meant more to represent hope, joy, and happiness.

Chapter 9: Seeing Silver and Gold

Silver and gold represent completeness to me, and now Bella is complete with Edward and Ellie.

Congratulations to the following readers who participated and got one or more colors correct:

TotalVampire-holic

PrincesslazyPants

jellybeans4u5150

Kristilee

Thank you so much. All of you got tons of colors right. And if I missed you, and you're thinking, "What's wrong with her? I reviewed for the color jamboree thing and she didn't put up my name," Then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to miss your name. The only thing I could think of was to skim every flippin' review (That's 250 reviews to skim, folks.)


	13. Cover!

-1Check out the Cover for "Whisked Back" in my profile! It features Ellen Page and Henry Cavill as Edward and Bella. It's gorgeous!


End file.
